I dont like babies
by italwaysbebaekhyun
Summary: "anak-anak hanya akan menyusahkan. Ribet dan bawel. Anak yang ada di perut ku sekarang...akan aku gugurkan" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlalu. / ONESHOOT / Yaoi BxB Mpreg / SEMI - M/


Italwaysbebaekhyun

.

.

.

.

Because my heart belong to Baekhyun.

.

.

.

YAOI . MPREG. SEMI- M

.

.

.

.

.

ONESHOOT

"aku tidak suka anak-anak!"

Pekikan lengking milik Baekhyun menyelusup ke penjuru ruangan bersamaan dengan gelas kaca yang hancur di samping kakinya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai tumpukan buku di atas meja jika saja sebuah tangan besar tak menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"baek...jangan begini". Park Chanyeol, lelaki dengan seribu pesona tak terpatahkan. Rahangnya tegas dan keras, tubuh tinggi beraroma madu nan maskulin, kaya tidak usah diragukan. Ia bahkan bisa membeli seisi Ibukota. Dia lelaki yang tangguh, hanya saja ketangguhannya itu akan selalu kalah dengan kekasih mungil keras kepala yang sedang berada didepannya sekarang.

"le~pas!". Cengkraman di tangannya itu terlepas. Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meraih tumpukan buku yang tadi hendak digapainya. Tumpukan buku itu di bantingnya lagi ke lantai. Chanyeol mendesah. Ia sungguh lelah dengan pekerjaan yang melilit lehernya. Kini, kesabarannya ibrat pisau yang terus di asah. Lama-lama akan tajam dan melukai orang. Chanyeol tak mau kesabarannya itu melukai sang kekasih.

"intinya aku tidak suka anak-anak!" final Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah kelelahan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap memelas. Begitu sulitnya membujuk Baekhyun. Jika Ia berkata 'A' maka yang Chanyeol harus lakukan adalah 'A' tidak boleh 'A+' ataupun 'A' yang lain. Chanyeol memijit pangkal hidungnya. Pusing, memang pusing mengahadapi Baekhyun. Ia masih ingat pertengkaran yang belum lama terjadi karena Chanyeol kelepasan membentak Baekhyun. Baekhyun tebal telinga. Tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain. Entah karena dia memang keras kepala atau karena Baekhyun itu kekanakkan.

Chanyeol mengayun kedua tangannya untuk mengurung Baekhyun melalui pundaknya.

"baekhyun sayang-"

"stop...aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa"

"hey...ini tak akan lama dan aku berjanji kau akan menyukainya" pujuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap nyalang kemata Chanyeol lalu menepis tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pundaknya. Chanyeol terkejut, reaksi ini bukanlah reaksi yang di harapkannya. Chanyeol berfikir bahwa Baekhyun-nya akan melemah lalu menerima segala bentuk ucapan yang akan di keluarkannya tapi nyatanya Baekhyun memutar badannya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam ditempat.

"anak-anak hanya akan menyusahkan. Ribet dan bawel. Anak yang ada di perut ku sekarang...akan aku gugurkan" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

.

Sudah entah lembaran tissue keberapa Baekhyun tidak ingat. Yang jelas air dimatanya tidak berhenti bergenang lalu jatuh melewati pipi gembilnya. Bibirnya terisak kecil. Hidung memerah berair itu menandakan bahwa sang pemiliknya tengah berduka. Kyungsoo menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal, lalu saling beradu pandang dengan Jongin disebelahnya. Lalu Jongin mengendikkan bahu disusul Kyungsoo yang mendesah prihatin. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, duduk disebelah Baekhyun nyatanya tidak buruk. Lelaki yang memiliki postur tubuh sama dengannya itu langsung bersandar pada bahunya dan menumpahkan segala tangisnya disana.

"Come on bee! Tangisan mu seperti ada yang meninggal saja" ucap Kyungsoo diatas kepala Baekhyun.

"kau tak mengerti Soo". Baekhyun menarik lagi tissue di hadapannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Lebih baik di anggukan saja daripada masalah tambah rumit. Batin Kyungsoo.

"Ya..jelas saja.. aku memang tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu". Menggugurkan kandungan hanya karena kau tak suka anak-anak? Kyungsoo memang tak pernah mengerti mengapa ada saja manusia berfikir seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata sembab yang seperti tak akan kuat untuk melotot.

"Berapa uang yang Chanyeol berikan padamu? Kenapa kau tak memihak kepada ku?" Baekhyun agak meninggi. Membuat Kyungsoo melotot tajam.

"jaga nada mu Baek!" Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo. Lalu berkedip pelan disana. Kyungsoo tau maksud Jongin adalah menyuruhnya mengikuti alur Baekhyun dan jangan sampai tersulut emosi.

"Hh maaf aku kelepasan" desah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggerakkan kakinya yang bebas dan menendang-nendang udara kosong dihadapannya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk karena tidak dibelikan permen.

"aku benar-benar tidak menyukai anak-anak" teriak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo meremas rambut hitamnya melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang daritadi selalu berteriak.

"aku mencintai Chanyeol. Harusnya aku menolak saat Chanyeol berkata bahwa Ia akan mengeluarkannya di dalam. Aku begitu percaya padanya yang mengatakan lelaki tidak bisa hamil. Dan karena bodohnya aku, aku mengiyakan segala ucap manisnya. Dan sekarang aku hamil hks...aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hari-hari ku akan berlalu dengan tangisan anak-anak dengan seala tingkah menyebalkannya dengan segala ini-itu...hks aku tidak menyukai nya Soo". Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah di balik telapak bergetarnya. Air matanya terus saja mengalir sedari tadi. Padahal Ia sudah lelah terisak. Kyungsoo tak bisa berbicara. Disatu sisi Ia tidak mau Baekhyun terus menangis di satu sisi Ia ingin sekali memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan sendal rumahnya agar lelaki mungil itu tersadar untuk tidak berfikiran konyol akan menggugurkan kandungannya.

Tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk mengelus rambut belakang milik Baekhyun yang mulai memanjang. Menjadi sahabat menurut Kyungsoo bukanlah manis-manis lengket gula seperti yang Ia lakukan sekarang dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo selalunya akan menjambak bahkan tak segan menampar pipi Baekhyun jika mereka sedang bercanda. Tapi entah mengapa, melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang sekarang membuatnya sedikit banyak prihatin. Kyungsoo tau benar dengan jelas Baekhyun tak pernah menyukai anak-anak. Baekhyun anti. Ia akan selalu memplototi anak-anak yang nakal kadang memarahinya hanya karena anak-anak itu terlalu ribut di depannya. Bahkan pada Taeoh yang notebene nya adalah anaknya dengan Jongin, Baekhyun tak segan untuk memarahi Taeoh dan menjewer telinga Taeoh hingga Taeoh tak berani keluar kamar ketika Baekhyun berkunjung kerumah. Baekhyun dan anak-anak itu merupakan kombinasi yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. Setelah menangis berjam-jam dan curhat ini-itu, Baekhyun akhirnya terlelap diatas sofa. Bulir air mata masih terlihat disela bulu matanya. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali tersentuh dan bimbang. Jongin dan Taeoh sudah menyusul alam mimpinya, sedang Kyungsoo disini masih dilanda dilema. Setelah menimang telepon genggamnya, Kyungsoo mendial sebuah nomer disana.

"Halo Chanyeol... ini Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghitung ulang berapa kali dia sudah melakukan dosa besar. Mengapa tuhan menghukumnya melalui Baekhyun? Mengapa sepertinya Chanyeol yang dimata orang-orang adalah lelaki tak berhati malah dipertemukan dengan seorang Baekhyun yang tiap detik membuat sendi-sendinya lemah? Chanyeol malas membuka lembaran penuh romantika yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu. Di mana dan bagaimana pertemuan memalukannya dengan Baekhyun.

" _Kau diterima bekerja disini" Chanyeol memutar jam Rolex agar mudah untuk dilihatnya._

" _benarkah? Padahal aku tidak terlalu mau bekerja disini" ucap lelaki bertubuh mungil di depannya._

" _excuse me? Apa kau baru saja bilang tidak mau bekerja disini Tuan pendek?". Dia mengangguk, lalu mengusap bibir bawahnya yang terlihat segar seperti strawberry._

" _banyak yang mengatakan bahwa pimpinan perusahaan ini suka meniduri bawahannya" ucapnya enteng. Chanyeol melotot tak terima. The hell? Itu tidak benar. Dia tidak pernah meniduri bawahannya. Oke. Kali ini biarkan lelaki bermata lucu itu bicara. Bicara sesukanya. Chanyeol menaikkan kedua kakinya diatas meja dan menggoyangkannya disana. Membuat sang lawan bicara mendecih tidak suka. Niat Chanyeol adalah memancing sejauh apa sang pria mungil akan bicara._

" _jaga omongan anda Byun Baekhyun. Anda baru saja melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendapat jutaan dollar setiap bulan dengan ucapan anda barusan". Lalu Chanyeol terkekeh._

 _Sosok bernama Byun Baekhyun yang baru saja diterima bekerja di perusahan Chanyeol itu berdiri. Chanyeol mengira bahwa si kecil bernama Baekhyun itu akan berlalu lalu menyesali perkataannya yang membuatnya mungkin akan pengangguran seumur hidup tapi yang di dapat Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun merangkat naik ke atas meja, mengangkangi kaki Chanyeol yang panjang dan menggapai rahang Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya yang tidak sebanding dengan tangan Chanyeol._

 _Deg Deg tentu saja. Siapa Byun Baekhyun ini berani saja melakukan hal itu kepadanya?_

 _Baekhyun merapat lalu berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol._

" _adik mu sudah berdiri. Aku jadi semakin yakin" Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya. Lalu menjilat daun telinga Chanyeol yang lebar._

" _atasan diperusahaan ini suka meniduri bawahannya"_

Baekhyun dengan mudah membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada pesonanya. Ia periang dan membuat hari Chanyeol jauh dari warna hitam dan putih seperti sebelumnya. Hidup Chanyeol setelah mengenal Baekhyun mulai tahu warna-warna yang lain. Chanyeol selalu banyak mengalah menghadapi Baekhyun. Chanyeol menuruti apapun kemauan Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun selalu mendebat pendapat Chanyeol. Sifat buruk Baekhyun adalah, Ia hanya mau pendapatnya lah yang di dengar. Chanyeol awalnya tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Rasa cintanya terlalu besar untuk menolak setiap ucapan Baekhyun. Tapi yang terjadi tadi siang, membuat harga dirinya sebagai manusia yang juga ingin didengar terluka. Ia akan sungguh sangat mengerti mengenai Baekhyun yang tidak menyukai anak-anak. Tapi, apakah juga sama dengan anaknya sendiri? Anak yang akan di kandungnya selama sembilan bulan? Anak hasil buah cintanya bersama Chanyeol? Apakah Baekhyun akan serius dengan ucapan nya untuk menggugurkan anak yang bahkan belum sempat diberi nama? Jika boleh jujur, tak ada kebahagiaan sebanding dengan bahagianya Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun hamil.

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Jika ini akan menjadi akhirnya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun mengakhirinya dengan keputusan tetap mempertahankan anak yang dikandungnya. Renungan Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh dering telepon. Ia merogoh sakunya.

" **Halo Chanyeol... ini Kyungsoo"**

"Ya, ada apa Kyung?"

" **Er..Baekhyun ada dirumah ku sekarang. Ia terlihat lelah"**

"Dia lelah memikirkan untuk menyingkirkan bayi kami Kyung"

Kyungsoo diseberang sana menggeleng.

" **Bukan. Dia lelah menangis"**

"..."

" **aku prihatin. Dia mengoceh ini-itu. Berkata dengan sangat yakin dengan pilihannya. Tapi aku mengenalnya Chanyeol"** Kyungsoo diam sebentar.

" **dia memang tidak mengatakannya. Tapi jauh disorot matanya aku bisa melihat jika dia dalam kebingungan apa dia akan mempertahankan atau melepaskan"**

"apa maksudmu Kyung! Berkata yang jelas!"

" **pujuklah dia. Beri dia keyakinan bahwa anak-anak tidak selalunya seperti yang ada dipandangannya. Yakinkah dia bahwa anak kalian akan menjadi anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Dia hanya butuh diyakinkan sekarang...percayalah"**

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Ia menimang sebentar. Lalu berdiri menyambar jaket kulit cokelatnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di dalam tidur saat merasakan benda kenyal dan lunak menyapu permukaan bibirnya. Baekhyun menggumam dan membuka matanya perlahan. Entah efek terlalu banyak menangis atau apa. Baekhyun yakin di atasnya sekarang adalah Chanyeol yang tengah menciumi bibirnya. Baekhyun tersentak dan sontak mendorong dada Chanyeol agar menjauh.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis diatasnya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah.

"a-aku dimana?". Kembali Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu menyibak rambut yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun. Mencium dahi mulus itu lama.

"Selamat malam sayang...apa aku mengganggu tidur mu?"

"Chan ini mulai tidak lucu! Menyingkir! Aku kepanasan!" Baekhyun memberontak dibawah kungkungan Chanyeol. Walau itu hanya akan terkesan sia-sia.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol memaksa mata mereka agar saling bertatapan dengan menarik ujung dagu Baekhyun pelan. Tatapan itu Ia kunci. Chanyeol menatap sayu. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa setetes air bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan menetes di atas pipi Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya. Baekhyun yangg tadi berusaha untuk lepas menjadi terdiam karena itu.

"C-chan?"

"Baekhyun...apa kau mencintaiku?". Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Apa aku pernah berkata tidak pada pendapatmu?". Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu apa kau mau mendengarkan ku sekali ini?". Baekhyun bergeming tidak memberi jawaban. Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun lalu mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun yang wangi sangat lama. Chanyeol menurunkan kaos yang menutupi bahu Baekhyun dan menjilatnya. Baekhyun menegang dan melenguh. Sungguh. Sentuhan Chanyeol adalah hal yang bisa Ia tolak.

Baru saja Baekhyun menikmati kecupan Chanyeol di dadanya. Chanyeol sudah bergerak menuju ke bawah dan menyingkap kaos yang menutupi perutnya.

Baekhyun tersentak lalu berusaha untuk duduk. Tapi kalah cepat dengan gerakan Chanyeol yang menahan tubuhnya. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibir sensualnya tepay di depan perut Baekhyun.

"dia akan menjadi anak yang lucu, pintar dan menggemaskan aku yakin". Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan perut Baekhyun bergantian.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk membawa tangan Baekhyun menuju perutnya. Chanyeol mengelus perut rata Baekhyun dengan tangan Baekhyun yang berada dibawah tangannya. Perasaan aneh menyelimuti hati Baekhyun. Ia seperti menghangat dan Baekhyun tidak berbohong bahwa dengan sebuah elusan Ia seperti sedang beriteraksi dengan makhluk kecil didalam sana.

Chanyeol melepas tangannya, tapi tangan Baekhyun masih bergerak secara konstan diatas perutnya sendiri. Lalu Baekhyun menangis.

"hks~"

"sayang...kenapa? apa sakit?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"chan hks...kenapa aneh sekali rasanya?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Lalu mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"anak-anak itu adalah anugrah tuhan kepada manusia yang saling mencintai. Tidak ada yang boleh membenci mereka apalagi tidak mengharapkan kehadiran mereka. Mereka ada karena cinta"

"ta-pi bagaimana jika hks"

"ssst~ anak yang berada di perutmu itu hadir karena cinta kita berdua. Bukan kah lucu jika nanti dia terlahir dia akan menangis memanggil namamu? Meronta-ronta untuk mendapat pelukanmu bukankah itu lucu? Hm?" Baekhyun menerawang lalu mengangguk lucu. Chanyeol mengecup kembali pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"aku...aku tidak mau menggugurkannya. Setelah di pikir anak-anak itu ternyata menggemaskan"

Chanyeol bernafas lega. Lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka pada anak-anak! Jangan membujukku!"

.

.

.

.

APA? BAEK? ASHSH TERUS? PANTES AKU TERLANTAR BEGINI . BIKIN ANAK AE LU SUKA KAN? ANAK-ANAK GASUKA HWH


End file.
